


Not Alone

by Mariathe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe
Summary: For all the people who cared for Anakin and supported him, Skywalker seemed determined to carry the galaxy and all it’s woes on his shoulders.A weight and tension Plo Koon desperately wanted to lift from Anakin.To hold him in place and take all those worries away if only for a little bit.
Relationships: Plo Koon/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 20





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A short and smutty Plo/ Anakin.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

A firm, clawed hand curled around Anakins hip.

“Master Skywalker” Plo Koon started gently, gaze darting over Anakins pinched expression.

“Anakin” he murmured, “You do not have to suffer through this” Plo Koon continued.

Anakins handsome face twisted into a vicious snarl, his hands gripping the side of his cot until the knuckles turned white.

Kneeling on the ground in front of him, Master Plo Koon soothed his hands along Anakins shaking thighs. The older masters heart twisting as Anakins hips rolled slightly into his touch.

Plo knew many within the jedi temple found Skywalker to be handsome. His charming smile, shining blue eyes, luxurious curling dirty blonde hair, and sculpted form filling the fantasies of many enraptured jedi, clones and civilians alike.

He could see the appeal really, even in the meager light provided by a small lantern in Anakins private tent.

The younger jedi’s face twisted in barely concealed lust and uncertainty.

“If this is not what you desire, I will leave” Plo rasped, his voice pitching low as arousal pooled in his stomach. Just seeing Anakin in such a state spurred on his bodies natural reactions.

Plo would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this before. When the peak of his hormonal cycle came around or during the lonely and empty nights of dreary campaigns, he allowed himself to indulge in his bodily needs.

Oddly enough, his favorite guilty pleasure fantasies often starred Anakin.

The young jedi exuded an air of confidence and control even when the majority of his plans ended in fire and explosions.

But Plo Koon could see beneath the facade.

For all the people who cared for Anakin and supported him, Skywalker seemed determined to carry the galaxy and all it’s woes on his shoulders.

A weight and tension Plo Koon desperately wanted to lift from Anakin.

To hold him in place and take all those worries away if only for a little bit.

“No” Anakin replied weakly, grabbing one of Plos hands and guiding it to his chest. Blue eyes gazing shyly at the older jedi as he allowed Plos clawed fingers to slip beneath the edge of his robes. Ever so gently pushing one side of his robes away to reveal part of his toned and well muscled chest.

“Are you certain? Due to environmental factors I am limited to the acts I can perform” Plo murmured, unable to look away from the expanse of creamy skin and taut muscle.

“It’ll - It’ll be fine” Anakin replied swallowing harshly.

“As you wish, dear one” Plo said, his other hand drifting to the sizeable tent protruding between Anakins legs. Gaze flitting to his partners face as he gently grazed his palm over the top.

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Anakin just barely muffled the wrecked cry that tore from his throat.

“Is this good?” Plo sighed watching Anakin twitch and shudder under his gentle touches.

Slowly scraping the tip of his claw over Anakins exposed nipple.

“Ah-Ah” Anakin whimpered, impatiently squirming out of his robes, allowing the upper portion to pool in his lap. Hips jutting out to thrust against Plos offered hand.

“Use your words, tell me what you want” Plo said more firmly.

“Too many clothes” Anakin gritted struggling with the belt keeping his tunic and pants in place.

“Shh, settle beautiful” Plo eased as he set to work pulling of Anakins boots and socks before making his way to the troublesome belt.

Soon enough, Anakin laid bare before him.

Sitting back on his heels, Plo took a moment to commit the sight to memory. Gaze raking down Anakins broad chest covered in a slight sheen of sweat, hips trembling with anticipation, Anakins thighs spread in open invitation giving clear view of his red and leaking cock jutting up.

Leaning back on his cot, Anakin shied underneath the older jedis gaze.

Whining brokenly, Anakin pulled Plo Koons hand to his cock impatiently breaking Plo from his reverie.

“Touch me” Anakin hissed, hips thrusting against Plos hand.

“Just a moment” Plo answered.

Sitting next to Anakin, motioning slightly to his lap. “Would you-?” Plo was unable to finish the question as Anakin scrambled into his lap, eagerly locking his legs around Plos waist and tightening his arms around his neck.

Suppressing a shiver of desire, Plo couldn’t help but note how perfectly Anakin fit against him.

“Love, what would you like?” Plo rumbled carefully trailing the tips of his claws down the shifting planes of Anakins back.

“My-my cock, touch my cock” Anakin whined rutting himself against Plo’s torso. Grinding along the ridge hidden just beneath Plos tunic.

“Oh, Anakin” Plo sighed, hands instinctively gripping Anakins hips. Gently guiding each thrust against his slit.

“I’m guessing we don’t have the same parts” Anakin grinned, relishing the wanton expression marring Plos face.

“No, but we can work out other means to bring satisfaction” Plo gritted, reaching between them to grip Anakins cock. Teasing the leaking slit with his clawed thumb.

“Yes, Yes, right there” Anakin keened hips jerking sharply.

“Patience, enjoy it” Plo eased sliding his other hand down the curve of Anakins ass and between his legs. Carefully stroking the sensitive skin just behind his balls.

“Please, more” Anakin mewled unsure whether to grind his hips back or thrust forward.

“Alright, Gorgeous, Alright” Plo hummed working his hands in tandem with Anakins movements.

“Plo, I’m-” Anakin sobbed, gripping Plos shoulders tightly.

“Yes, Please do” Plo urged tightening his grip on Anakins cock ever so slightly.

Burying his face against Plos shoulder, Anakin fought to muffle his scream as his orgasm engulfed him. Shooting hot cum along the front of Plos tunic and dribbling weakly over Plos fist.

Rocking his hips slowly as he came down from his high, Anakin pried his eyes open. “What about you?” Anakin husked noting Plos shaking form.

“There isn’t much stimulation you could provide at the moment, for now just rest” Plo replied tightly. Shifting himself and Anakin so they could lay on the cot.

“Fine, but I owe you one” Anakin huffed as he cuddled closer to Plo.


End file.
